


(Get A Little Bit) High Off This Love

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Choking Kink, Drunk Sex, Facials, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian felt so good and Anthony had stopped caring two drinks ago that Ian was a guy and his best friend because the way Ian had grabbed the crotch of Anthony’s jeans and looked up at him with those clouded blue eyes and whispered “I want you” through swollen pink lips was the hottest thing Anthony had ever experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Get A Little Bit) High Off This Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try at writing while drunk, so it's probably not that good but man, I tried.

The couch creaked and groaned beneath them as their bodies moved in a clumsy attempt at rhythm. Anthony’s spine was pressed uncomfortably against the arm of the couch, his jeans and underwear hastily pulled down around his thighs; Ian was naked from the waist down, pants and boxers tossed haphazardly across the room long ago. Ian’s eyes were squeezed shut as he rocked up and down on Anthony’s cock, his ass squeezing around it so tight and so fucking warm. Anthony’s fingers clamped tightly down on Ian’s ass cheeks, fingernails digging in as he pushed up deeper into Ian, pulled Ian down harder against him with every thrust. He wanted to say something, wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurting him, but his voice was lost among the too-loud moans that fell from his lips. Ian felt so good and Anthony had stopped caring two drinks ago that Ian was a guy and his best friend because the way Ian had grabbed the crotch of Anthony’s jeans and looked up at him with those clouded blue eyes and whispered “I want you” through swollen pink lips was the hottest thing Anthony had ever experienced. Until now, anyway. He couldn’t stop looking down, down at Ian’s shirt pulled up to expose his stomach and the line of hair leading down from his navel to where it met the thicker, coarser hair down below, down to Ian’s cock, hard and leaking precum and bobbing with every movement of his fucking fantastic ass and when Ian pulled his hips up before slamming back down Anthony could see his own cock, pushing up into Ian’s opening that was so tight Anthony barely believed it could accommodate the thickness of his dick but it _did_ and God, it felt so fucking good that Anthony never, ever wanted to stop. It was nothing like making love to a girl, wet and soft and pink and gentle even when it was rough; this was different, hard and fast and tight and burning hot and Anthony could see bruises forming on Ian’s hips already from where he’d gripped them so tight that his fingers went numb and Anthony was starting to drunkenly think that maybe he was _gay_ because it had never been like this with a girl, so hot and desperate and so fucking fantastic that he felt like he was going to explode from the pleasure and the way that he just couldn’t get _enough_ , couldn’t bury himself deep enough inside Ian’s tight ass to calm the roaring desire that coursed through his body. 

“Gonna make you come so hard,” he heard himself growl, and he was surprised by the roughness of his own voice but Ian didn’t seem to mind because he bucked his hips forward and moaned Anthony’s name in a way that was so dirty Anthony nearly came right then and there. Ian reached out to cup Anthony’s face briefly, fingernails scraping along his jaw, down to his neck. His hand lingered there briefly, just the slightest pressure, but it made Anthony gasp. Ian pushed down harder onto Anthony’s cock, fingers spreading to wrap lightly around the base of Anthony’s neck, and God, that was so fucking _hot_. Anthony moaned, and Ian slipped his other hand underneath Anthony’s shirt, scratching lightly down his side. His fingers tightened around Anthony’s throat.

“More,” Anthony whispered, frantically bucking his hips up, because Ian was squeezing around his cock and squeezing around his throat and it all felt so mind-blowingly erotic that Anthony’s was spinning with pleasure. Ian nodded, tightening his grip once again. Anthony’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as he gasped for unattainable breath; his head swam, Ian’s fingers digging into his neck in the most commandingly vice-like grip. That was all it took to push him over the edge; his fingernails scratched frantically at Ian’s back as his hips rocked uncontrollably, spilling warm come into Ian’s ass.

Anthony fell back into the couch, gasping for breath. Ian’s hand was still on his throat, no longer squeezing, but rubbing soothingly at the sore area. “So fucking hot,” Ian breathed. Anthony realized belatedly that Ian was still desperate to get off; his hips were rocking down onto Anthony’s softening cock, breathless groaning noises falling from his lips.

Anthony pulled out, ignoring Ian’s whimper, and somehow managed to squirm out from beneath him, maneuvering Ian into a sitting position on the couch.

“Ant,” Ian whimpered, his voice breaking. Anthony smirked, dropping down to kneel on the floor between Ian’s legs and gazing up at him.

“Let me suck you off.”

Ian’s eyes widened, and he nodded frantically. “Please.”

Anthony bit his lip, smirking up at Ian with the most lustful gaze he could manage. “I want your cock in my mouth,” he whispered, lips grazing the inside of Ian’s thigh, and Ian moaned aloud.

“Anthony, please,” Ian groaned, and Anthony couldn’t help but oblige. He ran his tongue from the base of Ian’s cock up to the tip, in one broad lick. He swirled his tongue around the head once before taking Ian’s cock into his mouth, as much as he could fit without gagging. He sucked hard, bobbing his head a few times, and he found that he loved the feeling of Ian hard and wet in his mouth like this. He moaned, pressing his tongue flat against it as he did so, and the vibrations made Ian moan.

“F-fuck,” Ian gasped, as Anthony sucked again, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head. “You’re so good at th- oh!” Ian bucked his hips up into Anthony’s mouth. “Ant, I’m g-gonna –”

Anthony sucked hard one more time and pulled away, closing his eyes; Ian moaned as his cock twitched, spilling strings of come onto Anthony’s face. Anthony blinked his eyes open, licking Ian’s come from his lips, and Ian groaned softly.

“So hot,” he murmured again.

Anthony grinned, tugging off his own shirt and using it to wipe the sticky residue from his face. He realized that his jeans and boxers were still down around his thighs, and he pulled them up lazily, not bothering to button or zip them. Ian was still naked from the waist down, but he didn’t seem to mind; he’d shifted over on the couch to lay down on his back, one arm covering his eyes as he yawned sleepily. Anthony thought it was kind of cute, and in his drunken state he was pretty much okay with that. He pushed himself up into a standing position, reaching over to flip off the lights before flopping down directly on top of Ian. 

“Get off me, you douche,” Ian mumbled sleepily, shoving him with one hand. Anthony shook his head, grinning.

“There’s no way I’m gonna walk all the way to my room. Move over, fatass.”

Ian grumbled something under his breath, but Anthony could see the ghost of a smile on his face as he wriggled off to one side, leaving room for Anthony to stretch out beside him. He rolled over onto his side so that his bare chest was pressed against Ian’s back. 

“Are you spooning me?” Ian murmured, glancing back over his shoulder incredulously.

Anthony shrugged sleepily. “Maybe.”

Ian laughed. “Note to self: Anthony gets cuddly after sex.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Shut up, dumbass.”

“Mmmm, whatever,” Ian mumbled, yawning. “Goodnight, man.”

Anthony nuzzled his face into the back of Ian’s t-shirt. “’Night,” he murmured. As he was drifting off, he heard Ian affectionately whisper something that sounded a lot like “douchebag”.

Anthony fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
